


the object of my affections/objections

by culinaryConstellation



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Vitriolic Best Buds, i never said what and i ended up with this fic, i told myself i would write today, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culinaryConstellation/pseuds/culinaryConstellation
Summary: Yozora steps out of the villa for a walk. Sena follows. Spoilers for Volume 11 of the Light Novels.
Relationships: Kashiwazaki Sena/Mikazuki Yozora
Kudos: 5





	the object of my affections/objections

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt. writing-prompt-s on tumblr said:  
> You are about to fist-fight God.
> 
> Fluid time. Takes places and regards the events of Volume 11 of the Light Novels, specifically Chapters 13/14 and 16 in particular.

It was their first night at the villa, and Yozora left the room. She had plans the next day; it was about time she came to terms with her feelings for Kodaka, anyway. A good walk wouldn’t hurt to clear her mind before that confrontation.

The girl imagined she was being stealthy, too, slipping out of her bed and out the door without so much as a creak of the wooden floor. Yet, she heard the sound of heavy cloth being thrown aside, and the pattering of footsteps afterwards coming from behind her as she descended down the stairs. And she swore under her breath.

Sena was following her.

There was a good reason why she hadn’t spoken to her friend -- at least, _who_ she once thought _was_ her friend. Ever since she’d moved into the Kashiwazaki household, every moment had been one where Yozora was sent on edge. 

Her first introduction into Sena’s room was already filled with horror, having seen pictures of herself plastered across her friend’s ceiling. Why were they there? And for how long? She looked to Kodaka, who’d been with her on that day of welcoming, who only returned her a wince and a shrug. She’d distance herself from the blonde ever since then.

To add fuel to the fire, Sena continued to pester her in her every waking moment. While Yozora tried to make herself useful around the household, in service to the family’s shelter away from home, she couldn’t even spend a minute trying to head to the bathroom alone without being dogged by her ‘friend’. And for once, she prayed for the safety of whoever was the object of the blonde’s affections, for they had every right to be frightened by her constant pursuits.

It made her feel _sick,_ bouncing from one source of tragedy to another.Keeping up their pretense in the public eye was one of her comforts away from her new home. In fact, Yozora was only fortunate her friend knew how to behave when there were other strangers around. 

And so, she hoped the blonde would keep her behavior to that fact, knowing that the other club members were still fast asleep in their own rooms. Yozora hastened her steps, trying to stay as quiet as she could, striding towards the entrance of their summer home and leaving without so much as a squeak from the front door.

Then, she ran. She let her mind go back to her thoughts of Kodaka, her childhood friend.

Firsthand, he’d seen her and Sena fight when they first showed up at their club meeting, running each other ragged with dogged insults. And still, even with the two pulling him through thick and thin, he stayed with them. Watched the club grow. Shattered their friendships and mend them back together. What a troublesome guy.

Her first friend, Yozora thought. Her first friend, and her first love. She knew deep down in her heart that he didn’t return the same feelings, but in what manner he _did_ feel about her, she had to know. Plus, she had to get her own feelings about him off her chest at some point. Tomorrow would be a good day for that.

As her sandals finally hit the beach’s sand, she slowed to a shuffle, panting slightly. And she could hear the blonde’s footsteps follow behind her, starting to trail as Yozora continued to walk.

Kodaka was no stranger to the two girls’ antics in the past; their constant lying and messy secrecy between each other, trying to one up each other over petty competitions. At the same time, only he knew how close the two had become over the duration they’d started to know each other. None of the other members of their little club were even _close_ to being privvy to the private thoughts, unspoken understandings and the intimate moments of kindness between herself and Sena.

None of the other members of their little club knew just how much she _loathed_ her best friend now. 

She didn’t want to. She wanted her best friend back, the same person she knew she could yell, fight and scream against and have her insults thrown back at her without so much as a hint of hesitation. But how could she, when they idolized -- or heavens forbid -- _romanticized_ her this much? How _does_ one recover from being _pursued_ this much? Hell, what did it all even mean?

Yozora wanted to fume, vent her anger in the sand of the coast. Clenched jaw and gritted teeth. In the darkest hours of the night, when no one else was looking, she just wanted to scream about how much things could go back to the way they were before. 

But someone else was here, and it _had_ to be Sena. It had to be, she cursed. Of course it had to be. 

So Yozora prayed.

She prayed that maybe, maybe Kodaka alone could forgive her, when the two girls woke up the next day, groggy and tired, bruised and broken from this night. She knew that Sena was always up for a fight, after all. Maybe it was okay to change up their playing field once in a while.

It was upon an empty coast that Yozora turned around on her heels. The moon, waxing crescent, hung over the black ocean, its tides creeping in and lapping at the shore obediently. When she spun, she caught side of the blonde’s long hair and sky-matched blue eyes, her friend’s stride confident, contrasting the concern locked within her gaze. _What was it about?_

“Yozora.”

“Meat.“ It was the nickname that Yozora _bestowed_ upon her, the girl’s eyes shifting towards Sena’s awe-sized chest. With a frown, she directed her gaze back at the blonde’s face. Courtesy was necessary with a rival, after all.

“What’re you out here for? It’s late,” Sena asked, stepping closer, stopping when they were only a few feet apart. 

Yozora pressed her lips together, lowering her head. _Annoying._ “Do you _have_ to know about every single thing I do? It’s tiresome.”

“It’s irritating! You’re always so secretive.“ Folded arms, and Yozora felt herself match her stance. “I don’t _have_ to always know what you’re doing.” _Craziest lie, if I’ve ever heard one._ “Besides, you woke me up.“

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” A scoff. “Just admit that you were watching me sleep, you crazed pervert, and then leave me be. Go back to bed.“

“Not without you.“ Sena’s expression shifted between surprise, terror, and anger within the span of a second, before she growled in embarrassment. “Look, we’re friends now, aren’t we?!“ _A decision I regret every day._ “There’s nothing wrong about watching your friends fall asleep, so I don’t see why you have so much of a problem with me doing it!”

“I think you mean ‘there’s nothing _normal_ about watching your friends fall asleep’, Meat. And I don’t know why you have so much of a problem with me coming outside for a bit just to take my mind off of things.” It was only partially a taunt, Yozora confessed to herself, as she closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to keep her cool. “Look, it doesn’t concern you, so just give it a rest already. I’m already super tired from having you chase me about your house all day, can’t I catch a break?“

As she cracked her eyes open, she could see Sena pouting.“I came out with you... because I got worried, okay? Why can’t you see that?” The girl took a pause, before continuing. “You’ve been super distant with me lately and I don’t know why-- Did I do something wrong?”

How daft _was_ this girl? Yozora held herself closer, pulling an arm away to twirl one of her dark locks. Her eyes were set on the gentle tides. “Oh, I don’t know. Have you tried asking your ceiling photos that?“

“I-- You’re still upset about that?“ Incredulous was the tone of her voice. It was all Yozora could do to shove aside her fury just to take in a breath. 

“That’s because it’s not normal!“

“It is _totally_ normal for friends to have pictures of each other!”

“Not over their bed every night!” She shuddered at the possible implications from that. Another bag of worms she wasn’t exactly ready to unpack yet. “And definitely not _photos_ from whenever they first met, dirt bags!“

“Shut up! I-- I needed them,“ Sena lowered her volume, looking away. There was a light flush on her cheeks that Yozora was more than ready to blame a trick of the moonlight for. “A-and I said I was sorry! Okay?! Can’t you just forget about it?!” 

A snort, and a squint from the dark-haired girl. _Obviously not!_

“I just want things to go back to the way they were before that incident!”

There was a silence, as Yozora turned towards the ocean, a faint breeze carrying her locks behind her. “Yeah,” she finally managed to squeeze out. “Me too.”

She could tell Sena was starting to smile from the corner of her eye. “Great! So then--”

“But! I can’t let it slide!“ Yozora balled up her fists, steeling her gaze. She watched her friend’s face fall, before she continued. “Not until I understand why. Why you had voyeur shots of _me. A_ nd not until _you_ understand whyit’s unbecoming of you to have had them in the first place.“

“Unbecoming _\--!_ “

Every inch of the Kashiwazaki was tense, trembling, when her friend had said that. Yozora could feel the anger radiating from the blonde, and she knew without question, without any extra words the things that Sena had wanted to have said to her, to object the lesson of sensibility that was being offered to her. 

But instead, Sena stayed silent, tightening her hands into fists. “You know,” she said, “I hate your guts.”

Yozora blinked, taken aback for a moment, feeling a hint of comfort return to her. “Likewise.“

They looked out to the ocean, watching the water’s surface ebb and flow. The moon’s light danced and rippled in the distance, sparkling in the dark, contrasting the night sky above. For a beat, everything would remain peaceful, until Yozora brought herself to speak.

“Hey, Sena.“ 

The girl raised a brow, perplexed at the sudden shift of Yozora’s tonality. “Yeah?”

“Y’know, there’s this thing that friends do.“

When the words left her mouth, Yozora felt an unease in her chest. Kodaka might forgive her for the bruises, but what of Sena’s caretakers? Would her father know? What if he found out, and kicked her out of the house? Perhaps her sister might be more willing to acknowledge it as a spat between friends, and sway his judgement alongside the two girls’ silence. As her eyes stayed on the ocean tide, Sena finally spoke up, grabbing her attention away from the waters. “So, what is it?“

“It’s a fist-fight,“ Yozora clarified, slightly turning her gaze towards her friend. Her thoughts were racing still, calculating, trying to gauge her odds. It was one thing to constantly be bested, cornered and outplayed by her friend’s strength and raw determination in the past. She was the school’s star pupil for good reason, and Yozora hated to agree, having seen her skill and talent first hand. But sports and video games were simply that; settings with their own set of rules and limitations. This time, she knew -- she wanted -- neither of them to hold back.

“A fist-fight...?“ Sena’s voice was heavy, wobbling. Intimidated? Yozora hadn’t seen fear struck in her friend’s eyes for the first time in so long.

“Exactly, a fight with your fists. It’s quite common in shonen manga, you know, where the two main characters meet up at a playground or a bridge, and they duke out their feelings.”

The blonde’s eyes faltered. “So basically, you want us to air out our feelings.”

“That’s right,“ Yozora’s eyes glimmered, purple catching the light of the moon.

“And our friendship would go back to normal?“

“With any luck,“ the girl replied, “I should hope so.“

There was a pause, before Sena finally replied, her words wavering with concern. “Okay,” she said, before swallowing her pride. “Let’s do it.”

Yozora’s lips curled into a smile. “Good.”

She shifted into a definitive, experienced stance. Yozora was no stranger to brawls, but despite having halted her physical truancy since middle school, she knew her muscle memory from childhood would carry her through the battle. Sena, on the other hand, was a different story. She’d been sheltered, obedient. Her pose was lacking, an obvious novice to the world of combat, but Yozora would consider herself a fool first and foremost before she even thought about underestimating her opponent.

Even though Kashiwazaki Sena was a mortal being who would bleed just as easily as her, Yozora knew at the back of her mind just how much she compared her best friend to God.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, a cute smile and a busty chest. Sena was pretty, dazzling, gorgeous; the kind of girl any guy would fawn over, fall head over heels to the floor just for the chance to be looked upon by her. With her excellent physique, she was great at sports, taking any competition by storm without effort while making a show of it. And her excellent memory and natural talent meant that any skill she wanted to take on, she could without struggle, without fail.

Her family was rich, unimaginably so. They already lived in a mansion, her father owned the school they were in, and to top it all off, the villa they were already staying at was provided by her orders. And Yozora hadn’t forgotten her family’s growing and powerful connections in both Japan and America, that would inevitably get her about to where she needed to be in the world, whenever she wanted.

Strong-willed, determined, a larger than life attitude that would dominate the stage, no matter where she went, for however long she wanted. The world was truly destined to be Sena’s plaything.

With each point, Yozora felt her teeth grit, pulling her fingers in together, tighter and tighter. How lucky she was to have her as a friend -- how much she detested the girl’s presence and power. And for some reason, Sena, unprecedented holy being that she was, still gave her time of day to some lousy club where loners gathered, looking for like minded souls. The fact that Yozora was considered ‘special’ by her was already a testament to how fortunate, how blessed she should feel, from being able to be graced her friend's presence, capable of staying within her limelight, even so far as to worry her about stepping out of bed for one night.

For a split second, Yozora recalled exactly _why_ she’d stepped out of her bed in the first place. And then, she smiled inwards. Maybe she would be able to clear her mind for tomorrow after all.

 _‘Kodaka.’_ The words echoed in her mind. ‘ _You love that little... You love Kashiwazaki Sena, don’t you?’_

_‘...’_

_‘I do.’_

With a pained, labored breath, Yozora drew her arm backwards. She channeled all her feelings, all her emotions into her one punch as she started to take a swing. In her heart, she prayed again, this time for her friend.

Maybe God should take on some of her burdens for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh sorry to out myself as a filthy light novel reader but its true! thats where the best angst comes from!!! i mean, volume 10, dark knight rising? top notch quality content right there  
>   
> i'd wanted to compare sena to god for a little while, so i'm glad i finally got the chance to. also, i've been stewing on how yozora and sena might make up after the events of 'chance meeting of fate', so i'm glad to explore that here. when writing this i'd totally forgotten it takes place after bbq/and so the night ends, so i'm a little ashamed of that. whoops!!! i hope y'all can forgive me /) (\  
>   
> thank you very much for reading this!


End file.
